With the current abundance of musical content, headphones have become omnipresent. Full headphones and ear buds alike are connected to mobile devices in order to provide the user with music and audio capabilities as desired. The multitude of listening options means that a user has a seemingly endless supply of listening means. Headphones tend to be most effective when listening at home or in private locations, while ear buds are excellent for listening while on the go. Similarly, many of these devices are equipped with microphones, thereby allowing users to make calls without holding their phones to their ears.
However, such devices have several drawbacks that make them ineffective for many applications, especially in sleeping. With such prior devices, the speaker is bulky or protrudes into the ear causing discomfort if laid upon when in a resting position on a pillow or on a person's side. Some often require auxiliary cords to plug into external devices such as cell phones or other devices that can cause the wearer to become entangled during sleep. Heretofore, there has not been an adequate solution to allow a user to wear comfortable private audio devices while simultaneously providing an improved eye mask for keeping ambient light out of a user's eyes. What is needed is a device that allows the user to hold speakers in an adjustable position over ears and listen to audio while simultaneously providing a comfortable eye mask for keeping ambient light out of a user's eyes. Such a needed device would be adaptable to a variety of head shapes without bulky fasteners that could cause discomfort or cause hair to become entangled and would also allow for removal of the hardware to wash the eye mask and band. Further desirable is such a device with a microphone that allows the user to connect wirelessly with a smartphone device, thus enabling the user to conduct phone calls without removing the eye cover.
The wireless stereo sleep mask accomplishes these objectives. The present invention has a face mask that covers the user's eyes, allowing the user to go to sleep easily in spite of the brightness of the surrounding area. A speaker is positioned against each of the user's ears, allowing the user to clearly hear music and sounds. A wireless transceiver allows the user to electronically pair devices, including smartphones and other wireless music players, to the present invention. An elastic band enables comfortable addition of the present invention to the user's head, so the connection means does not disturb the user's ability to fall asleep. Furthermore, the controls include a microphone, so the user can speak during phone calls, as well as a set of volume controls that allow for adjustment of speaker volume.